My Happy Ending
by purelight0203
Summary: Apa kau benar-benar ingin cerita cinta kita berakhir seperti ini, Baekhyun-a?" - Park Chanyeol. "Tidak pernah ada cerita cinta kita, Oppa." - Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi demi kebahagian keluarga Park, ia rela mengorbankan cintanya. • Bad Summary • Chanbaek Story • Oneshot [Complete]


_"Apa kau benar-benar ingin cerita cinta kita berakhir seperti ini, Baekhyun-a?"_ \- **Park Chanyeol**

 _"Tidak pernah ada cerita cinta kita, Oppa."_ \- **Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

 **MY HAPPY ENDING**

Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Park Jimin - Kang Seulgi

 _Remake - Genderswitch (GS) - AU_

 _Sorry for typo and Happy reading._

* * *

 **Seoul - South Korea**

 **09.15 p.m**

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku ketika melihat Oh Sehun—yang kalau boleh jujur, terlihat _sangat-sangat-sangat_ tampan dalam balutan jas mahal hasil rancangan designer ternama berwarna abu-abusedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dan menunjukkan senyum maut andalannya. Ia menatapku sejenak, melihat penampilanku dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan tatapan heran karena aku belum bersiap-siap seperti perintahnya dalam pesan yang ia kirimkan satu jam yang lalu.

Sehun terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kemudian bersandar di tembok di sebelah pintu. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mendesah kemudian _mempoutkan_ bibirku. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Sehun- _a_."

Memang seharusnya aku ada di mana?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di pernikahannya Chanyeol _Oppa_ dan Seulgi _Eonni_? Kau itu kan _bestman_ -nya Chanyeol _Oppa_ , lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah ada di rumahku?" cerocosku tanpa memberikan kesempatan bicara sedikitpun pada pria yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun dari padaku, yang akhirnya malah membuatku terengah-engah sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum. "Seperti yang kutulis dalam pesanku tadi, _Noona_. Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu," ucapnya pelan kemudian menghadapku dan menatapku serius.

Oke, kali ini sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. _Lagipula, kapan sih ia tidak pernah serius dengan ucapannya?_

Aku menelan ludahku. "Sehun- _a_ ," ucapku tertahan. Apa ucapanku kemarin di depan semua keluarga Park dan keluarga Kang ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyaku. "Aku sudah bilang pada mereka semua kalau aku mungkin tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol _Oppa_."

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, mencoba mengintimidasiku.

"Aku..."

"Apa karena kau tidak sanggup melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ berdiri di depan altar bersama Seulgi _Noona_?" tebak Sehun. "Kau pasti tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat orang yang sangat kau sayangi dan juga kau cintai itu akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain. Iya kan _Noona_? tanyanya diiringi oleh _evil smirk_ andalannya.

Aku melebarkan mataku. _Dari mana Sehun tahu kalau aku..._

Aku segera merubah ekspresi wajahku lalu tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kekagetanku. "Kau bicara apa sih? aku berusaha mengelak dari tuduhannya dengan tersenyum canggung. "Mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia melihat Chanyeol Oppa menemukan kebahagiaannya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bicara kenyataan, Baekhyun _Noona_ , ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. Dengarkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mengenalmu bukan hanya sehari dua hari. Kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. Kau bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, _Noona_. Dan aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini."

"P-perasaan apa?"

Sehun menatapku sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Perasaan yang tidak berani kau sampaikan pada Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya karena rasa hormatmu pada keluarga Park yang telah berjasa membantu merawatmu selama ini dan rasa sayangmu pada Seulgi _Noona_ yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Iya kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Kau salah besar, Sehun-a. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa pada Chanyeol _Oppa_ ," sanggahku. Rasa sayangku pada Chanyeol _Oppa_ tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku hanya bersahabat dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_ , tidak lebih."

"Kalau begitu, mana ada sahabat yang tidak datang di hari pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya Sehun yang langsung membuatku terdiam seketika.

"Aku—"

Belum aku sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, tiba-tiba ponselnya Sehun berbunyi nyaring. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemejanya, lalu memeriksa nama si penelepon sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" tanyanya lalu terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya sedang mendengarkan orang di seberang sana berbicara. "Ya, _hyung_?

"Oh, begitukah?" Ia terdiam lagi. Lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa acarannya tidak bisa ditunda sebentar lagi, _hyung_? tanyanya sebelum terdiam kembali untuk mendengarkan perkataan si penelepon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera menyusul kesana sekarang," putus Sehun lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Acaranya pernikahannya akan segera dimulai, ucapnya sambil memasukan ponselnya ke saku kemejanya. Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Baekhyun _Noona_. Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?"

Aku menatapnnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa," ucapku lirih seraya memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku. "Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Chanyeol _Oppa_ , Seulgi _Eonni_ dan juga keluarganya."

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan satu hal padamu, _Noona_. Kau harus memikirkan keputusan yang kau ambil ini baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kalau kau menyesali keputusanmu nantinya. Kesempatan baik tidak akan datang dua kali," ucap Sehun seraya bersiap untuk pergi, menghampiri mobilnya.

Tapi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia berbalik menghadapku. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau masih punya waktu setengah jam dari sekarang untuk pergi ke sana. _Annyeong_."

Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan depan rumahku. Bersama mobil Audi silver-nya dia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung sendirian di depan rumahku.

ㅤㅤ

-0-0-

ㅤㅤ

Aku segera memasuki kamarku beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sehun. Dan di saat aku hendak menutup pintu rumahku, mataku secara tak sengaja memandang sebuah foto yang tergeletak begitu di atas meja dekat jendela di bawah lukisan. Aku menghampiri meja tersebut, mengangkat foto yang ada di sana dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sebuah foto kenangan antara aku dan Chanyeol _Oppa_ yang di ambil bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika kami masih sama-sama kecil, lebih tepatnya satu tahun setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah kenangan-kenangan indah itu kembali melintas di pikiranku.

ㅤㅤ

" _Oppa."_

 _Saat itu aku yang baru berusia enam tahun menghampiri Chanyeol Oppa yang saat itu berusia sembilan tahun, sedang duduk di depan rumahnya._

 _"Wae?"_

 _Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol Oppa mengangguk. "Apa keinginan terbesar Oppa?"_

 _"Ehmmmm," Chanyeol Oppa nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku ingin menikahimu dan membuatmu bahagia selamanya."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Chanyeol Oppa tersenyum. "Tentu," ucapnya. "Setelah kita dewasa nanti, kau harus mau menikah denganku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Nona Byun."_

 _Aku yang saat itu belum mengerti arti dari sebuah pernikahan hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau, Oppa."_

 _Chanyeol Oppa kembali tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutku._

ㅤㅤ

Kilasan masa lalu yang membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum miris. Dan sebuah kilasan masa lalu yang lain tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiranku.

ㅤㅤ

 _"Kau benar-benar harus pergi, Oppa?" Aku menghampiri Chanyeol Oppa di kamarnya yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya._

 _Chanyeol Oppa yang saat ini terlihat tampan diusianya yang ketujuh belas tahun, mengangguk pelan sambil terus memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam sebuah koper besar._

 _"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol Oppa. "Tapi aku harus pergi ke London untuk belajar, Baekhyun-a."_

 _"Dan meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

 _Chanyeol Oppa terkekeh pelan. Ia menghampiriku lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Kau tidak sendirian, Baekhyun-a. Aku sudah meminta Sehun, Jongin, Jimin dan juga Seulgi untuk menjagamu untukku."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan selama aku tidak ada, kau hanya boleh dekat dengan Jimin, Jongin dan Sehun. Kau juga tidak boleh berkencan dengan siapapun. Karena saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan langsung menikahimu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Aku melebarkan mataku. "Oppa, kau serius?"_

 _"Ne. Aku serius."_

 _"Janji?" Aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku padanya. Memintanya untuk mengikat janjinya padaku._

 _Chanyeol Oppa mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, kemudian berujar pelan. "Aku berjanji."_

 _ㅤㅤ_

Dan kenangan lainnya berdesakan dalam pikiranku, membuatku mau tak mau akhirnya memikirkannya.

ㅤㅤ

 _"Baekhyun-a," Chanyeol Oppa memanggilku. Kami sedang berada di halaman rumah keluarga Park. Dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol Oppa baru saja kembali dari London setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Dan saat ini, keluarga Park sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan kepulangannya._

 _"Ya?"_

 _Chanyeol Oppa berdiri di sebelahku. Matanya memandang jauh ke arah taman indah di depan rumah keluarga Park yang megah. "Aku akan segera menikah."_

ㅤㅤ

 _DEG!_

ㅤㅤ

 _Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat dan hatiku terasa sakit saat Chanyeol Oppa menyampaikan kabar itu. Jadi, Chanyeol Oppa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan oleh orang tuanya sejak lama._

 _Ya, sebelum ini, aku memang sudah mendengar rencana pernikahannya itu dari Park Ahjumma, Ibunya Chanyeol Oppa._

 _Aku menoleh padanya. "Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Chanyeol Oppa berbalik menatapku lalu mengangguk. "Orang tuaku sudah memberitahuku kemarin. Mereka sudah mengatur semuanya untukku sejak lama," ucapnya pelan dan terkesan dingin. "Tapi, yang membuatku kecewa adalah, ternyata kau terlibat di dalamnya."_

 _"Oppa—"_

 _"Wae, Baekhyun-a? Padahal kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah berjanji hanya akan menikah denganmu."_

 _Aku terhenyak. Jadi Chanyeol Oppa sudah tahu semuanya. Ya, memang benar. Sebenarnya, aku juga terlibat dalam rencana perjodohan Chanyeol Oppa dengan Seulgi Eonni, sahabat semasa kecilnya yang juga merupakan putri tunggal Tuan Kang, rekan bisnis Park Ahjussi, Ayahnya Chanyeol Oppa. Karena aku sendiri yang mengajukan usul pada Park Ahjumma dan Ahjussi untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol Oppa dengan Seulgi Eonni. Dan aku juga yang menemani Park Ahjussi dan Ahjumma menemui keluarga Kang untuk membicarakan perjodohan ini. Bahkan aku juga yang membujuk Seulgi Eonni, untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Aku._

 _"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun-a. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

 _Aku menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Oppa."_

 _"Terbaik untukku? Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang terbaik untukku, Baekhyun-a. Kau. Cuma kau yang terbaik untukku. Kau seharusnya bisa menolak saat orang tuaku memintamu membantu mereka merencanakan perjodohan gila ini."_

 _"Dan menghancurkan harapan besar kedua orang tuamu, Oppa?" tanyaku dingin dan menatap ke dalam matanya, mengabaikan air mata yang berdesakan di pelupuk mataku. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."_

 _"Tapi dengan begitu kau telah menghancurkan hatiku, Baekhyun-a. Hati kita berdua."_

 _"Aku pikir itu lebih baik, Oppa. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat kedua orang tuamu kecewa. Selama ini, mereka sudah banyak membantuku, merawatku sejak kecil, bahkan menyayangiku yang memang bukan siapa-siapa di dalam keluargamu. Aku rasa ini saatnya aku membalas semua kebaikan mereka dengan mengorbankan perasaanku."_

 _"Itu berarti kau egois, Baekhyun-a," ucap Chanyeol Oppa seperti menahan emosinya. "Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"_

 _"Justru karena aku memikirkanmu, Oppa." ucapku setengah berteriak, tanpa sadar. "Karena aku memikirkanmu masa depanmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Oppa menikah dengan orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya sepertiku, Oppa."_

 _"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ASAL USULMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"Tapi, Oppa—"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan dari mana kau berasal," lirih Chanyeol Oppa. "Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak juga Seulgi."_

 _"Oppa—"_

 _Untuk sesaat kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sekuat-kuatnya, berusaha menahan tangisku._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar ingin cerita cinta kita berakhir seperti ini, Baekhyun-a?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Cerita cinta kita yang mana, yang Oppa maksud? Tidak pernah ada cerita cinta kita, Oppa," ucapku. Karena kau bahkan belum pernah sekalipun menyatakan cintamu padaku. Kau hanya berjanji akan menikahiku Oppa. Bukan mencintaiku, lanjutku dalam hati._

 _Aku memalingkan wajahku saat setetes air mataku akhirnya turun begitu saja melewati pipiku, mewakili rasa sakit di dadaku, saat aku harus mengatakan kalimat itu._

 _Sesaat kita berdua terdiam. Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol Oppa memecahkan keheningan di antara kami._

 _"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Baekhyun-a. Bahwa seumur hidup, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia, jika tidak bersamamu," ucapnya lemah. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya tepat di telingaku sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkanku._

ㅤㅤ

 _DEG!_

ㅤㅤ

 _"Oppa," Aku segera menoleh padanya. Tapi terlambat, karena yang bisa kulihat saat ini hanyalah punggung tegapnya yang berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan mataku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun._

ㅤㅤ

Tangisku kembali pecah saat mengingat perkataan Chanyeol _Oppa_ pada pembicaraan terakhir kami saat itu. Karena sejak saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah lagi saling bertegur sapa dengannya. Aku akan selalu berusaha menghindarinya setiap kali datang ke rumah keluarga Park untuk membantu Park _Ahjumma_ yang memintaku untuk tetap ikut mengurus persiapan pernikahannya Chanyeol _Oppa_ dan Seulgi _Eonni_ sampai selesai.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_ ," lirihku seraya mendekap erat foto Chanyeol _Oppa_ di dadaku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bodoh," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku.

Aku yang terkejut mendengar suara seseorang di dalam kamarku langsung berbalik, dan mataku sukses melebar saat mendapati seorang lelaki gagah berkulit tan sedang bersandar di pintu kamarku sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun."

"Jongin- _a_?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melangkah menghampiriku. "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, untuk apa kau masih berada di sini, huh? Kau lebih memilih untuk meratapi nasibmu dan membiarkan kebahagianmu pergi dari pada mengejarnya. Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya geram.

"Jong—"

Jongin meletakan telunjuknya di depan mulutku. Membuat apa yang ingin ku katakan terhenti begitu saja. "Sekali saja dalam hidupmu, kau pantas bahagia, Baekhyun- _a_. Jadi, ayo kita pergi dan batalkan pernikahan itu." ucapnya lalu menunjukkan _killer smile_ andalannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dari saku jas-nya kemudian memutar-mutarnya di tangannya. "Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku menatap Jongin dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menyimpan foto Chanyeol _Oppa_ yang ku pegang, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilanku. Setelah itu, aku segera keluar dari kamar menghampiri Jongin yang langsung menarikku ke dalam mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin- _a_!" ucapku yang di jawab anggukan singkat, sesaat sebelum Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sama dengan yang dituju oleh Sehun tadi.

Semoga masih ada waktu, batinku seraya melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang jarumnya terus berputar tanpa henti.

 _Chanyeol Oppa, tunggu aku._

ㅤㅤ

-0-0-

ㅤㅤ

Begitu mobil yang membawaku sampai di depan sebuah gereja yang telah dihias dengan sangat indahnya—tempat dilangsungkannya upacara pernikahan antara Chanyeol _Oppa_ dan Seulgi _Eonni—_ setengah jam kemudian, aku langsung keluar dari mobil lalu segera berlari menaiki anak tangga memasuki area gereja, tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang berteriak menyemangatiku dari dalam mobilnya, sebelum ia menghilang untuk memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku terdiam lemas di depan pintu masuk gereja. Karena begitu aku hendak membuka pintu masuk gereja, terdengar suara pendeta yang tengah mengesahkan pernikahan mereka dengan lantang dihiasi oleh tepukan tangan yang meriah dari pada tamu yang hadir.

ㅤㅤ

 _"Mulai saat ini, saya sahkan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Tuan Park, silahkan mencium istri anda._ "

ㅤㅤ

DEG!

ㅤㅤ

 _Tuan Park, silahkan mencium istri anda._

ㅤㅤ

 _Ya Tuhan. Itu berarti, Chanyeol Oppa sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Seulgi Eonni beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol Oppa benar-benar sudah menikah dengan Seulgi Eonni. Dan dengan kata lain, aku terlambat._

ㅤㅤ

 _Bodoh!_

ㅤㅤ

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa menjadi orang paling menyedihkan di muka bumi ini. Jongin benar. Aku memang orang paling bodoh yang lebih memilih meratapi nasibku dari pada mengejar kebahagianku. Dan Sehun juga benar, aku memang tidak sanggup melihat Chanyeol _Oppa_ menikah dengan Seulgi _Eonni_ , aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang aku cintai selama ini menikah dengan orang lain.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa ini balasan karena selama ini aku tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri?_

Dengan langkah gontai dan menahan tangis, aku memilih untuk membatalkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam gereja, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan gereja itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari gereja. Aku butuh tempat untuk menangis sendirian.

Chanyeol _Oppa_.

Chanyeol _Oppa_.

Chanyeol _Oppa_.

Satu persatu air mataku menetes saat hatiku memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol _Oppa_. Kenapa aku harus kehilanganmu saat aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku memang mencintaimu, Oppa. Aku menyesal _Oppa_ , kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku sangat menyayangimu dan juga mencintaimu. Kenapa saat itu aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku juga mencintaimu, _Oppa_.

Chanyeol _Oppa_ , ucapku lirih di sela-sela tangisku. "Maafkan aku. _Jeongmal Saranghaeyo._ "

" _Nado Saranghae_ ," ucap seseorang di sebelahku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

ㅤㅤ

DEG!

ㅤㅤ

Dan begitu aku menoleh, ternyata—

ㅤㅤ

" _Oppa_?"

ㅤㅤ

-0-0-

ㅤㅤ

Chanyeol _Oppa_ sedang duduk di sebelahku sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya tergila-gila padanya, termasuk aku.

" _Ne_. Ini aku," ujarnya pelan.

"K-kenapa _Oppa_ ada disini?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mataku cepat dengan kedua tanganku. "Bukankah seharusnya Oppa ada di.." aku menunjuk ke arah gereja. "Di dalam sana."

Chanyeol _Oppa_ mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantuku menghapus air mataku dengan benar. "Untuk apa aku berada di dalam sana, kalau ternyata calon mempelai wanitaku ada disini," ucapnya yang membuat mataku membulat dengan seketika.

"M- _mwo_? M-maksudnya—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun- _a_. Sangat mencintaimu. Dari dulu dan tidak akan pernah berubah," ucap Chanyeol Oppa yang seketia membuat hatiku menghangat. "Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menikah dengan orang lain selain kau?"

"T-tapi, bukannya seharusnya _Oppa_ menikah dengan Seulgi _Eonni_? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu dan Keluarga Kang? Bagaimana dengan Seulgi _Eonni_?"

Chanyeol _Oppa_ menggeleng. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat sehingga menghapus jarak antara kami.

"Seulgi tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan aku juga sebaliknya. Jadi, tadi pagi kita bicara dari hati ke hati dan hasilnya kami sepakat untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami, dar pada kami berdua sama-sama tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Dan orang tua kamipun akhirnya menyerahkan semua keputusannya padaku dan juga Seulgi."

Aku memengangguk. Tapi kemudian kembali menatapnya seraya mengajukan pertanyaanku yang selanjutnya. "Tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar pendeta mengesahkan sebuah pernikahan? _Jadi itu pernikahan siapa?"_

"Itu... Pernikahan Jimin dan Seulgi," jawab Chanyeol Oppa yang lagi-lagi membuatku mataku membola.

" _Jimin?"_

Chanyeol _Oppa_ mengangguk. "Jadi selama ini, diam-diam Seulgi sudah berhubungan dengan Jimin. Jadi begitu tahu pernikahanku dan Seulgi batal, Jimin bersedia menikahi Seulgi saat itu juga," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tanganku dan menciumnya. "Dan sebenarnya, sebelum upacara pernikahan Seulgi dan Jimin tadi, aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk menjemputmu. Tapi ternyata Sehun kembali sendirian. Dan dia bilang, kalau kau tidak mau ikut dengannya. Sampai akhirnya aku meminta bantuan Jongin untuk membawamu dengan cara apapun—termasuk kalau harus memaksamu."

" _Yaa_! Itu karena bocah es itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau pernikahannya batal, _Oppa_ ," rengekku secara mempoutkan bibirku. "Dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku harus ikut dengannya untuk menghadiri pernikahan. Mana aku tahu kalau itu pernikahan Jimin dan Seulgi _Eonni_."

Chanyeol _Oppa_ terkekeh mendengar ceritaku. "Jadi kalau kau tahu pernikahannya batal kau akan langsung kemari dengan Sehun, begitu?" godanya yang membuatku semakin memajukan bibirku.

 _"Aniya..."_

Chanyeol _Oppa_ kembali tertawa melihat tingkahku yang hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Lalu meraihku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pucak kepalaku berkali-kali. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengurai pelukan kami. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga berlutut di hadapanku.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol _Oppa_ seraya memegang sebuah kotak berisi sebuah cincin putih berukiran dua buah bunga mawar yang sangat cantik yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. "Menikahlah denganku, menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. _Would Marry Me?_ "

" _Oppa_ ," aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. _Speechless_. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol _Oppa_ melamarku? Aku?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Calon Nyonya Park," ujarnya kemudian saat aku tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku kembali _mempoutkan_ bibirku. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertanya padaku, Tuan Park?" gerutuku.

Chanyeol _Oppa_ kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bersalah, maafkan aku. Tapi kau bersedia menikah denganku kan? Ayolaah," bujuknya sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal kalau menerimaku sebagai suamimu.

Aku menatap wajahnya, dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya. " _Oppa_ , apa kau tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. _Oppa_ mau jawaban apa lagi memangnya?"

Chanyeol _Oppa_ tersenyum, kemudian meraih tanganku dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jariku. Ia lalu mengajakku berdiri bersama-sama lalu memelukku dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun- _a_. Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku menjadi calon suamimu," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Chanyeol _Oppa_ mengurai pelukan kami, tapi tidak melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuhku. Ia memandangku dalam dan tak lama kemudian aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku perlahan.

Aku mendesah lega dan bahagia, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di leher laki-laki yang amat sangat kucintai ini lalu membalas sentuhan bibirnya.

Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih untuk akhir kisah cintaku yang membahagiakan ini.

 _Chanyeol Oppa, Saranghaeyo._

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

-0-0-

ㅤㅤ

 **Note** :

 _Ini adalah salah satu FF lamaku yang di remake jadi FF CHANBAEK._

 _Mudah-mudahan suka. Maaf kalau feel-nya sama sekali gak dapet karena baru pertama kalinya publish FF CHANBAEK. Satu lagi, sorry buat judul yang tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita—maklum gak ahli bikin judul. hehehe_

 _Last, makasih buat yang udah baca. Tolong masukkannya ya buat perbaikan ke depannya. *bow_

 _O_o_


End file.
